Despair and Love
by CSI-stephanie
Summary: Suite de Boodlines (4x23). Grissom vient chercher Sara au commissariat...


                                              **Despair and Love**

         Assise sur un banc du commissariat, Sara gardait la tête baissée. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal à l'aise. Pourtant, le pire était à venir puisque l'officier lui avait annoncé que son superviseur avait été prévenu. Elle savait pertinemment que Grissom ne l'aimait pas mais elle espérait au moins que son travail au sein de labo serait reconnu. Visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Grissom avait recommandé Nick pour la promotion et pas elle. Tout s'était écroulé autour d'elle à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Sa vie personnelle et professionnelle ressemblait à un désert. Il n'y avait plus rien à espérer.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Sara ne vit pas Grissom arriver. L'officier lui expliquait qu'aucune charge ne serait retenue contre elle. Elle avait dépassé de très peu le taux légal et n'avait heureusement provoqué aucun incident sur la route.

Grissom l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, bien trop occupé à observer Sara.

Puis il remercia l'officier et s'avança. Il se sentait terriblement responsable de ce qui venait de se passer. Il savait à quel point Sara s'impliquait dans son travail. Cette promotion signifiait beaucoup pour elle. Il aurait dû lui expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles il avait choisi Nick, mais le mal était fait. Et jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait.

Grissom s'approcha lentement puis s'arrêta devant elle sans dire un mot. Sara sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Toujours tête baissée, elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

« Je vous ramène chez vous. »

Elle ne détecta aucun reproche dans ces quelques mots. Mais elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir mis Grissom dans une telle situation. Les reproches viendraient certainement plus tard. Alors tel un robot, elle se leva, toujours en évitant le regard de Grissom. Elle sentit une main dans le bas de son dos Il la guida ainsi jusqu'à la sortie puis jusqu'à sa voiture. Il lui ouvrit la portière, la laissa s'installer avant de faire le tour pour s'asseoir derrière le volant.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de démarrer et vit qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre, toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Grissom démarra et le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Sara se fit dans le silence.

Grissom se gara devant l'entrée de l'immeuble et coupa le contact. Puis il descendit de voiture et fit le tour pour lui ouvrir la portière. Surprise, Sara se laissa ainsi guider lorsqu'il l'accompagna même jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.   Ils n'avaient pas encore échangé un seul regard et le malaise entre eux était palpable. Devant sa porte, Sara chercha ses clés. Elle aurait préféré que Grissom la laisse seule mais manifestement, il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser là sans être sûr qu'elle pourrait rentrer chez elle en toute sécurité. Lorsque Sara trouva enfin ses clés, elles lui échappèrent des mains. Grissom se pencha, les ramassa et prit l'initiative d'ouvrir la porte. Il la laissa entrer et la suivit à l'intérieur.

Il vit alors Sara se réfugier dans la salle de bain, sans doute pour se rafraîchir le visage. Il savait qu'ils leur fallaient  parler de ce qui c'était passé. Il regarda tout autour de lui et trouva la cuisine. Là il prépara du café et attendit que Sara réapparaisse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

Il prit le plateau avec les deux tasses de café et se dirigea vers le salon.

Il déposa le tout sur la petite table et se tourna vers Sara, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai pens qu'un peu de café nous ferait du bien. »

Sans un mot Sara s'approcha. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir près de lui et lui tendit une tasse.

Elle accepta et le remercia mais une fois encore en évitant son regard.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant Grissom demanda :

« Sara, est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle regardait sa tasse de café et ne se sentait pas la force encore de lui répondre en face.

Il l'entendit soupirer avant de répondre : « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? »

« Pour le moment, répondez simplement à ma question. »

Elle leva alors la tête et le défia du regard.

« Je vais bien. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Et merci de m'avoir raccompagné. J'aurais aimé vous épargner ça, mais c'est l'officier qui... »

« Il a fait ce qu'il fallait. » la coupa-t-il. « Sara, il faut qu'on parle. »

« Grissom il n'y a rien à dire. J'ai juste bu deux bières avant de rentrer. Je n'aurais pas dû, je sais...mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez entendre ? Que je suis désolée ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas trop le fait que vous ayez bu ces deux bières Sara, et vous le savez. Bien que ce ne soit pas prudent, ce qui m'importe moi, c'est pourquoi vous  avez bu ? »

Il fallait vraiment tout lui expliquer. Il n'était donc pas conscient que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle se sentait si inutile et malheureuse. Incapable de contenir sa colère plus longtemps, elle lança :

« Disons que j'avais envie de fêter la promotion de Nick, ça vous va comme explication ?» Puis elle se leva et alla près de la fenêtre.

Grissom resta de glace. Il était certain que tout était sa faute et elle venait de le lui prouver à l'instant.

« Sara, je suis conscient que cette promotion représentait énormément pour vous mais laissez-moi vous expliquer la raison pour laquelle j'ai recommandé Nick à votre place. »

« Ne vous donnez pas cette peine. » lui répondit-elle bras croisés et toujours face à la fenêtre.

Grissom se leva et se plaça derrière elle.

« Je pense au contraire que c'est important. »

Sara sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu se lever et fut surprise de le sentir si près d'elle.

« Sara...regardez-moi. »

Elle hésita un moment puis pivota pour lui faire face.

« Grissom, je pensais que votre jugement pour recommander cette promotion s'appuierait sur nos compétences au travail et non sur vos affinités personnelles. Je suis consciente que Catherine est une amie très proche et que vous aimez aussi beaucoup Nick et Warrick, mais reconnaissez que je suis un bon CSI et que je méritais d'être promu. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ou même pensé le contraire. »

« Mais alors... »

« Est-ce que vous allez enfin me laisser vous expliquer ? » lui dit-il faisant mine d'être en colère.

Sara l'observa sans comprendre. Il soupira, chercha ses mots puis déclara :

« Sara, je suis désolé que vous ayez cru que je n'avais aucun sentiment pour vous. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais su comment m'y prendre, et comme je suis votre superviseur, c'est d'autant plus compliqué. »

« C'est vous qui rendez les choses plus compliquées Grissom. »

« Oui peut-être...mais en ce qui concerne cette promotion, je ne voulais pas qu'on s'imagine que vous l'avez eu parce que vous avez une relation avec votre superviseur. »

Sara le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas là où il voulait en venir.

Grissom, dans un demi sourire, lui demanda :

 « Sara, je sais qu'il est peut-être trop tard mais... est-ce que vous accepteriez de dîner avec moi demain soir ? »

Sara n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Vous voulez dire que... »

Mais Grissom l'empêcha de continuer en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Sshuut...ne parlons plus de ce qui s'est passé. Parlons plutôt de ce qui pourrait se passer... »dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

« Je sais que j'aurais dû vous parler de ça beaucoup plus tôt. Tout est ma faute. »

Sara sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Grissom s'approcha alors et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ca va aller. Je suis vraiment désolé mais je suis là maintenant...Sara regardez-moi.»

Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui. Il prit tendrement son visage entre ses mains, essuya quelques larmes avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Puis dans un sourire taquin, il demanda : « Alors, à quelle heure je passe vous prendre demain ? »

                                      ** FIN **


End file.
